Takao's Shenanigans
by Urponator
Summary: Their class was canceled, so Takao decides to use this time to bother his favorite shooter, Midorima. A comedic, fluffy one-shot about MidoTaka just fooling around in classroom. A birthday present to Lilyblossom26


_Here's a quick one-shot of this silly couple I made as a birthday present for Lilyblossom26! Happy birthday, a bit late~! _

_Midorima and Takao are dating in the fic already, and this fic is just about them fooling around in classroom. Warnings for Takao's trolling and fluff._

* * *

"Shin-chan~" Midorima lifted his eyes from his book to his partner, who was sitting backwards on his own chair, resting his elbows on the shooter's desk. Their class had been cancelled, so they had free time for now.

"What is it now, Takao?" He asked impatiently when the Hawk just stared at him without saying anything. Takao just continued to stare, before he flashed a wide grin and started to poke Midorima's forehead with his index finger playfully. Midorima just glared at him for a moment, before he decided that ignoring this tomfoolery might be the better solution than actually asking him to stop, and he turned his eyes to the book again.

Takao surprisingly ceased his poking when Midorima lowered his head, but he still kept staring at the shooter, like he was thinking something. Soon he grinned again and lifted both of his hands to the green hair and started to ruffle them up. Midorima quickly rose his head again to slap his hands away.

"What do you think you're doing, Takao?!" He protested, trying to fix the mess his hair had been made into. Takao laughed heartily.

"Well, looking at your hair I suddenly got this urge and I just couldn't help myself…" He explained, shaking his hand like trying to brush the whole thing off. Midorima glared at him, and sighed as he finally managed to get his hair back in shape. In the meantime Takao's attention had already switched to the shooter's pencil case, and he was happily taking all the pens out and inspecting them like they were something interesting.

"Look, Takao. If you're bored, how about you find something interesting to do instead of harassing me?"

"Eh~? But bothering Shin-chan is the most interesting thing for me…" Takao protested and turned Midorima's pencil case upside down, letting the rest of them drop on the table in a messy pile. Deciding to take this moment to continue reading his book, Midorima left Takao to his shenanigans. Hopefully the pencil case would entertain him for a moment, so that the shooter could finally make some progress with the book.

But, as he should have anticipated, soon enough Midorima could see a pen approaching his cheek, and he lifted his eyes to shoot a warning glare at Takao, whose hand stopped and a goofy grin spread to his lips.

"Takao, what were you trying to do?"

"You were looking so stiff, so I just thought I'd draw something on your cheek, like a bunny or something to make you look cute~" Takao explained, putting the pen down as he sighed in disappointment for being stopped. Midorima frowned; he was sure he should have been the one to sigh at this moment.

"Why would you feel the need to make me look cute? You should use this free time to do something productive, your grades are far from perfect—"

"You're right, you're right~" Takao cut him off as he started to pack Midorima's pencil case again, "Shin-chan is already cute, so there is no point." He continued with a grin. Midorima frowned and pushed his glasses, avoiding looking at Takao.

"Stop saying those foolish things, and study."

"Aww, don't be shy~" Takao said, but despite his words he turned around and opened his textbook obediently enough. Midorima sighed as he returned his eyes to his own book as well. Really, sometimes he just didn't understand the Hawk's antics. He couldn't see any point or reason in them, yet Takao seemed to be greatly entertained by them. He looked at the small back in front of him in thoughts, unable to concentrate on reading right now. Looking at Takao right now, Midorima wondered whether he'd understand it a bit better if he for once tried it out himself.

With this thought in mind, his thoughts got overridden by the newfound idea to try out Takao's habits and he started to think up something he could do. In the end, he got only one idea he could try in this situation. As he leaned over his table with his fingers extended, Midorima could only hope the Hawk would be sensitive to this kind of thing. After steeling himself, he stuck his index-fingers into Takao's sides.

"_Hya!_" The voice that escaped from Takao's lips however surprised Midorima as well, as the Hawk jumped in his seat before turning around in shock, holding his sides. A faint blush had formed into his cheeks, probably due to embarrassment over the sound he had let out, and for some abstract reason Midorima found that look pleasing. It was nice to see Takao bewildered sometimes, after all that calm way he fooled around with the sake of others.

"S-Shin-chan?!" Takao asked, his voice a bit high-pitched as he still held his sides. Midorima quickly put his hand over his mouth, as he realized he was about to laugh and forcefully tried to hold back. When Takao noticed this, a conflicted expression took its place on his face.

"Shin-chan, I'm not sure whether I should feel happy to hear you laugh or should I be embarrassed for being laughed at…" Takao explained his dilemma, resting his chin against Midorima's table with his cheeks puffed. The shooter flashed a rare smile as he pushed his glasses on better.

"I would have never expected such sound to come out of you. This is quite an interesting discovery; perhaps I can exploit this." Midorima pondered, enjoying the slightly scared look on Takao's face.

"Even if it's Shin-chan, I'm not sure I'd like that… Ah well, I'll just have to do it back to you, hmm~?" Takao mused as he slowly reached for the shooter's sides with his hands, only to have his wrists grabbed and held up. Midorima most surely did not want to try whether he'd be as sensitive to this as his partner was, and he was most certainly not going to let Takao try it out. In worst case scenario, he'd never in his life hear the end of it.

"I do not want to try that." He bluntly announced to the point guard, who sighed in disappointment.

"Stingy." He muttered. For a moment they just stayed there, without moving before Takao finally tried to free his hands.

"I promise I won't poke you, so let go?" He asked sincerely, but Midorima frowned in suspicion.

"I don't trust your promise." He retorted, keeping a tight hold of Takao's wrists. Well, now that he thought about it, he could just move a bit back and he would probably be out of Takao's reach, and that should really be the easier and smarter choice… … But, this method was a much surer way, he was certain of that… Takao just stared at him, his lips slightly pursed before a bright grin found its way on his lips.

"Hey, Shin-chan. Lean over a bit, okay?" He suddenly said, "I have something to say to you." He explained when he saw the suspicious look on Midorima's face. The shooter obliged, leaning closer to Takao as he waited what the Hawk actually had to say while still holding the surprisingly thin wrists tight. He wasn't going to let his guard down. When he was apparently finally close enough, the point guard quickly scanned the classroom, like trying to confirm whether the few people who had stayed in the classroom were paying attention to them. No one was really looking at them or even glancing at them, so Takao nodded.

Midorima was already starting to get impatient waiting for his partner to say whatever he had to say. The Hawk turned his face back to him, and after flashing a mischievous smirk, he closed the distance between their faces and gave a light peck to Midorima's lips. The shooter froze for a moment, finding it hard to understand that Takao had just kissed him in the classroom, despite the promise they had made about being public. Takao beamed a grin at him, his cheeks slightly flushed and Midorima sighed in defeat. There was no point in arguing with the Hawk.

So, in the end he just bumped their foreheads together, earning a surprised look from Takao, before he let go of his wrists, returning his hands to his book. The point guard stared at him for a moment, with a small smile on his lips. Midorima smiled faintly too, as he began to read his book again. But, the small moment was quickly ruined when a grin found its way on Takao's lips again as he suddenly leaned forward to poke Midorima's sides in revenge.

"Chance~" He yelled as his fingers reached their targets, and the shooter quickly took his distance, backing up his chair so quickly he almost fell. A murderous glare was directed at Takao, who just laughed widely at his reaction.

"… Takao!" The irritated shout accompanied by the loud laughter quickly attracted the attention in the classroom to them, and Midorima decided that someday he was going to make the Hawk truly taste his own medicine.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed yourself, and thank you for reading! I absolutely love this pairing, so at least I enjoyed writing about them. I might write more about them in the future, who knows! Reviews are always welcome~_


End file.
